Les sept Légendes de Choshu
by QueenPotatos
Summary: On raconte que sur les hautes plaines des contrées de Choshu, de nombreuses légendes se révèlent vraies. Comme celle du jeune garçon qui rencontra un vieux dragon, et qui l'aida à se venger d'une sorcière maléfique. One Shot, KxT, angst, et un peu de magie. (Fandom français réveillez vouuus!)


_Sur les hautes plaines des contrées de Choshu, une légendaire courrait._

_Celle d'un dragon qui aurait pris forme humaine par amour pour une femme._

_A la mort de sa bien-aimée, le dragon, inconsolable, retourna dans sa montagne où il reprit sa forme originelle, et les terres de Choshu n'en entendirent plus jamais parler._

_On raconte pourtant que, le jour de l'anniversaire de la mort de sa bien-aimée, on entend au loin des cris de désespoir, qui transpercent le ciel étoilé, et déchirent le cœur de ceux qui l'entendent._

_Aujourd'hui, plus personne ne croit aux légendes._

_Pourtant, un soir, un jeune garçon eut le cœur déchiré par un grondement de désespoir._

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs jours que le jeune garçon arpentait la montagne. Le vieux dragon suivait avec un certain amusement cet adolescent téméraire, assez fou pour défier les sommets enneigés de sa montagne, où il avait élu domicile depuis quelques décennies. Le jeune garçon ne semblait pas avoir atteint la maturité : il n'avait même pas encore finit son adolescence, lui semblait-il. Il portait une courte crinière rousse flamboyante qui contrastait avec le calme blanc de l'épaisse couche de neige qui recouvrait la vallée en cette saison.

Il attendit patiemment que son invité finisse par rejoindre le sommet, ou, bien plus probable, qu'il meure de froid durant le reste de l'ascension. Cela pourrait peut-être le distraire de sa vie monotone un instant. Le vieux dragon avait une vue perçante et s'amusait d'habitude fort bien de la folle vie des humains, mais depuis que cette guerre sanglante avait éclatée, il n'y trouvait plus guère d'intérêt.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir, à son réveil, le jeune garçon assis en tailleur en face de son énorme tête, son regard lavande déterminé le fixant effrontément. De la fumée s'échappa de ses narines alors que ses moustaches se mirent à vibrer, mais le jeune garçon ne broncha pas : pire encore, son regard ne vacilla pas une seule seconde. Le vieux dragon déroula son cou haut dans le ciel et vint ajuster son regard à celui du jeune intrus.

« Tu es bien courageux pour être venu jusqu'ici, gringalet comme tu es. Que viens-tu faire ici ? » Lui demanda-t-il de sa grosse voix. Le jeune garçon pu voir les quelques sapins qui se trouvaient à proximité trembler sous les vibrations de sa voix.

« C'est toi qui pleure tous les ans, le jour de mon anniversaire ? » Demanda le jeune garçon, sans jamais quitter les pupilles du dragon des yeux. Celles-ci se mirent à rétrécir subitement, avant de retrouver leur aspect normal. Le jeune garçon crut presque entendre le dragon soupirer.

« De quel jour parles-tu, jeune homme ? » répondit le dragon, sans nier qu'il fut probablement l'auteur de ces larmes.

« Le vingtième jour du mois de juin, monsieur le dragon. » Répondit le jeune garçon toujours en fixant le dragon du regard.

Le vieux dragon savait déjà la réponse avant que le jeune rouquin ne lui réponde. Ils restèrent là, à se fixer un moment, sans bouger, juste en essayant de lire dans leurs yeux les différentes pensées et émotions qui les traversaient. Les yeux violets, doux et calmes, respiraient la gentillesse et la curiosité tandis que les yeux noirs remplis de tristesse semblaient revenir à la vie, pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps.

« Je n'ai rien contre les dragons qui pleurent » Continua le jeune garçon, « mais si j'ai pu faire quelque chose qui vous ait offensé, je viens m'en excuser. » Pour la première fois le jeune garçon quitta le dragon des yeux et s'inclina respectueusement.

« Comment t'appelles-tu, jeune rouquin ? » lui demanda le dragon, amusé. Cette tête brulée se sentait responsable de ses pleurs…quelle ironie, alors qu'il venait de le ramener à la vie, avec la gentillesse de son cœur.

« Himura Shinta. Et vous, monsieur le dragon, vous avez un nom par lequel je peux vous appeler ? » Le jeune garçon, nommé Shinta, avait relevé la tête pour de nouveau bloquer son regard dans celui du vieux dragon. Celui-ci sourit de ses grandes dents acérées en regardant le jeune avec amusement. Oh, oui, il allait décidément pouvoir se divertir un peu.

« Autrefois j'étais un homme nommé Hiko Seijuro. » Commença-t-il. « Mais une sorcière m'a jeté un sort. Depuis, je ne puis retrouver forme humaine, ni quitter ma montagne et me rendre sur la tombe de ma bien aimée. C'est pour cela que, à l'anniversaire de sa mort, j'appelle en vain à sa clémence en espérant que mes cris atteignent un cœur pur pour qu'il vienne me délivrer de ma prison. Jeune homme, non, Shinta, veux-tu m'aider à me délivrer de cette malédiction ? »

Le jeune Shinta hocha énergétiquement la tête. Hiko Seijuro jubilait. Il allait enfin pouvoir se venger de cette maudite sorcière…

« Bien. Pour cela, il te faudra me rapporter un objet précieux que la sorcière m'a volé, et qu'elle garde toujours sur elle. Mais, pour y arriver, il te faudra être fort. Sais-tu tenir un sabre, Shinta ? » Lui demanda le dragon, de plus en plus sérieux. Ses moustaches frémissaient déjà d'impatience.

Là encore, le jeune Shinta hocha vivement la tête. Le sang d'Hiko se fit qu'un tour et recommençait à bouillir.

« Très bien. Rentre chez toi et prépare tes affaires. Dis au revoir à tes parents et revient me voir à la fonte des neiges. Je t'apprendrai mon art ultime du sabre : Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryû. Avec cette technique, même la sorcière ne pourra rien faire contre toi. »

« Cela ne sera pas nécessaire, Hiko-ryûsama. Mes parents ont été tués pendant la guerre, et ma maison détruite. C'est tout ce qu'il me reste. » Lui répondit tristement Shinta en sortant une petite toupie en bois peinte à la main de sa veste en laine. Hiko approcha son museau de ce petit objet et le renifla. Un cadeau de sa mère. Elle y avait passé du temps, l'avait taillé elle-même dans le bois, certainement peinte elle-même aussi. Le petit y jouait beaucoup, depuis sa plus tendre enfance, pendant toutes ses années d'innocence. C'est là que le vieux dragon se rendit compte que le jeune Shinta, comme il le surnommait justement dans ses pensées, était extrêmement jeune, pas plus d'une quinzaine d'années. Pouvait-il faire cela à cet ange tombé du ciel pour le sauver ? Lui qui fut le seul à entendre ses cris de désespoir et le premier à le sortir de la solitude…

Mais, pouvait-il le laisser seul redescendre la montagne, où l'attendait la guerre et une mort certaine ?

Se cachant derrière cette excuse, le vieux dragon prit sa décision, et changea la destinée de son sauveur d'une façon que nul n'aurait pu imaginer. Mais, serait-ce en bien, ou en mal ?

« Shinta…ce nom est trop tendre pour un samouraï. Désormais, tu t'appelleras Kenshin. Himura Kenshin. Suis-moi à présent, je vais te donner mon sabre… »

Le jeune garçon remit sa toupie dans sa veste et suivit le dragon vers ce qui semblait être l'entrée d'une grotte. Shinta s'arrêta un instant, juste avant d'y pénétrer, comme s'il présageait déjà du poids des conséquences que cette décision aurait sur le déroulement de sa vie.

Il serra les poings et rentra dans l'obscurité de la grotte.

Ce jour-là, un vieux dragon sortit de sa mélancolie et trouva une raison de vivre.

Ce jour-là, Himura Shinta mourut pour donner naissance à Himura Kenshin.

* * *

_**Cinq ans plus tard**_

_Sur les hautes plaines des contrées de Choshu, une légende courrait._

_Celle d'un samouraï invincible, qui à la seule force de son sabre, avait mis fin aux bains de sang qui gangrénaient le pays depuis plus de dix ans._

_On racontait qu'il avait une longue chevelure couleur sang et le regard doré d'un démon, et qu'aucun autres samouraïs ne l'avaient vu dégainer deux fois._

_Aussi rapide que la mort elle-même, dans les hautes plaines de la contrée de Choshu, la légende d'Hitokiri Battôsai se propageait…_

* * *

Il restait encore un homme sur sa route. Kiyosato Akira, dernier rempart avant d'atteindre son but ultime. Le pauvre jeune homme n'y était pour rien dans ce règlement de compte personnel, mais il fallait qu'il avance, il fallait qu'il l'atteigne, il fallait qu'il plante son sabre dans la gorge de l'homme qu'il protégeait au péril de sa vie. L'homme qui un soir, avait débarqué dans sa petite maison si calme et qui avait tué de sang-froid ses parents et ses frères sous ses yeux. Il fallait qu'il se venge.

Et uniquement après cette vengeance, il tiendrait sa promesse faite à son maître.

Jube Shigekura était le chef d'un fief voisin de celui de Choshu, qui avait orchestré les conflits depuis le début. Vaincre cet homme, c'était mettre un terme définitif à cette guerre absurde. Il n'y aura plus jamais de mort, plus de sang versé, plus de cris d'horreur, plus d'orphelin seul comme lui, plus de cauchemar, plus de solitude…

C'est avec toutes ses pensées en tête que Battôsai, comme il était maintenant surnommé, se lança corps et âme vers son opposant. Son cœur se serrait : l'arme de son adversaire tremblait entre ses mains. Ses yeux, qui savaient si bien lire dans ceux des autres, virent la peur au fond du regard d'Akira. Il hésita un centième de seconde, mais ce moment d'hésitation fut décisif : à peine eut-il sentit la chaleur de chair de sa joue transpercée par la lame d'un sabre que son bras droit agrippa la poignée de son sabre et, d'un coup vif, mit fin à a vie de son opposant.

Le sang chaud coulait le long de sa joue, son propre sang, alors que celui d'Akira ruisselait sur le sol du dojo. Battôsai marcha en plein dedans, qu'importe l'amertume qu'il ressentait en ce moment même, la douleur d'avoir tué un être innocent, il ne se trouvait pas dans le bon camp. Il n'était pas dans son camp. Fin de l'histoire.

Par moment, Kenshin se disait qu'il aurait dû écouter son maître et partir directement à la recherche de cette sorcière. Mais comment pouvait-il le comprendre, lui qui passait ses journées en haut de sa montagne ? Lui qui n'était même plus un homme ? Lui qui n'avait pas souffert de la guerre ? Que connaissait-il de la vraie souffrance, de la douleur que Kenshin ressentait chaque jour, alors qu'il n'avait eu que le cœur brisé par une femme ?

Ses pensées furent interrompues par les geignements de son adversaire. Le coup fatal qu'il lui avait porté n'avait pas été aussi décisif qu'il l'aurait voulu…

« To…mo… »

Battôsai transperça sa gorge et abrégea ainsi ses souffrances, sans prêter attention aux dernières paroles de sa victime. Il avait beaucoup mieux à faire. Il y avait Jube Shigekura à quelques mètres à peine de lui.

Un jet de sang recouvra les murs du dojo lorsqu'il tua sans hésitation sa cible.

Il rentra au village voisin et fut accueilli en héros. On se bousculait pour panser sa blessure et lui offrir des vêtements propres.

Kenshin avait juste envie de vomir et de disparaitre. Pourquoi le regard de cet homme occupait autant son esprit, ne lui laissant aucun répit ? Il se sentait comme possédé…possédé par le démon de la culpabilité. Est-ce cela le maux contre lequel son maître l'avait mis en garde ?

Les villageois le considéraient comme un héros.

Pour Yukishiro Tomoe, ce n'était qu'un homme couvert du sang d'un autre.

* * *

_Sur les hautes plaines des contrées de Choshu, une légende courrait._

_Celle des Yukishiro, une famille de sorciers très puissante, autrefois._

_La fille cadette, Tomoe, aurait transformé l'amant de sa grande sœur en dragon à la mort de l'aînée, pour se venger de l'avoir éloignée de la famille._

_Depuis, elle était crainte de tous, et personne n'osait l'approcher._

_La légende raconte que la dernière personne qui prit la peine de l'approcher voulut l'épouser, et qu'il mourut peu de temps après._

_Oui, selon la légende, Yukishiro Tomoe était une sorcière maudite._

* * *

« Je cherche une sorcière. » Fit la voix de Kenshin alors qu'il portait sa deuxième coupe de saké à ses lèvres, la buvant d'un coup sec. Tomoe avait pris l'apparence d'un chat pour espionner le jeune homme responsable de la mort de son futur mari. Elle n'avait aucun doute, la lame du sabre d'Akira était recouverte d'un sortilège qui marquera à vie celui qui délivrera le coup fatal. Et cette marque, cet homme aux cheveux roux l'avait sur sa joue.

« Il y a bien cette femme… » Commença le barman tout bas, alors qu'il essuyait le reste des verres. « Mais je vous déconseille de l'approcher, il parait qu'elle fait périr tous ceux qui s'approchent d'elle. Pourquoi un jeune homme comme vous aurez besoin d'une sorcière de toute façon ? »

A ces mots, Tomoe sortit ses griffes et se retint de sauter à la gorge du pauvre malheureux barman. Elle avait beau être toute puissante et maîtriser bon nombres de sortilèges, elle n'avait toujours pas trouvé le moyen de mettre fin aux rumeurs la concernant. Mais, outre cette énième provocation de la part des villageois à son sujet, la sorcière était curieuse de savoir pour quel motif le jeune homme voulait la rencontrer. Puissance ? Filtre d'amour ? Vie éternelle ? Sortilège de mort…Elle avait eu durant sa longue vie bon nombres de demandes toutes plus farfelues les unes que les autres. Elle décida finalement de ne pas le tuer à la sortie du bar, prenant avantage de son état d'ébriété, et de le suivre un instant pour deviner ses motifs.

« C'est personnel…cela ne vous regarde pas. Merci de votre hospitalité, je la trouverai par un autre moyen. »

Kenshin se leva alors de son siège et en quelques secondes, il se trouvait dehors. Tomoe eut à peine le temps de réagir et de sortir alors que la porte se refermait sur elle, captivée par le pas fluide et gracieux de sa nouvelle proie. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand, en levant les yeux, elle vit autre paire la fixer du regard. Une paire violette.

Elle fit alors la seule chose qui lui passa par la tête.

« Miaou » miaula-t-elle, en se frottant contre les jambes du rouquin. Elle se mit à grogner quand le dit rouquin l'attrapa assez maladroitement par le cou et la souleva pour la mettre au niveau de son regard. Elle le vit froncer les sourcils et se sentait épiée. Se pourrait-il qu'elle fût déjà démasquée ? Impossible…

Finalement, après un petit moment de silence de la part des deux énergumènes, Tomoe miaula doucement une nouvelle fois. Kenshin souffla alors et prit le petit chat dans ses bras de manière plus académique et le ramena chez lui – enfin, dans la maison que les habitants lui prêtaient gentiment pour les avoir débarrassé de l'envahisseur.

Ce n'était pas la meilleure situation pour Tomoe : elle n'avait aucune envie de passer du temps avec l'assassin de son cher Akira. Mais après tout, elle aurait toutes les occasions du monde de le tuer une fois son but découvert, lorsqu'il serait endormi, insouciant dans son lit…

Il logeait dans une maison reculée, sur la colline. Un peu feu de camps était installé au centre de la pièce, la cuisine se trouvant contre la fenêtre à l'opposé de l'entrée. Kenshin laissa Tomoe descendre et se faufiler près des cendres alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la cuisine : là, il sortit ce qui semblait être des restes de poissons de son petit déjeuné et le posa délicatement près du petit chat, sur une coupelle propre. Tant d'attention pour un petit chat errant, se dit-elle, cet homme était soit très généreux, soit fou. En repensant au destin tragique d'Akira, elle opta pour la deuxième solution.

Kenshin s'assit en face du chat, contre le mur, son sabre à la main, et caressa tendrement la tête de Tomoe, ce qui l'incommodait au plus haut point. Elle se retint encore une fois de lui sauter à la gorge mais ne put empêcher ses poils de s'hérisser sur son dos.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne te veux pas de mal. Ce sont les restes de mon déjeuner, tu peux le prendre vas-y, je n'aime pas me venter mais je ne cuisine pas si mal que ça pour un homme. » Dit le jeune homme presque tendrement. Il était décidément fou, se dit-elle, pour parler à un chat. Ou désespéré. Profondément gentil et désespéré.

En effet, ce met était succulent. Tellement succulent qu'elle se demanda pourquoi lui-même n'avait pas fini son assiette ce matin. Il y en avait bien trop pour un petit chat comme elle…

« Ces temps-ci je n'ai pas très faim » continua Kenshin, comme pour lui répondre. Tomoe en fut tellement surprise qu'elle recula sa patte arrière sans s'en rendre compte. Il tourna la tête sur le côté, de telle sorte que sa cicatrice rouge et longiligne faisait face à Tomoe. Le sortilège marchait encore mieux que les fois précédentes. Cela voulait dire que…

Kenshin passa sa main sur cette même cicatrice et en l'observant un peu mieux, Tomoe put voir à travers son regard de la tristesse et de la culpabilité. De la fatigue aussi. Ses yeux étaient cernés et son teint plutôt pâle, même pour quelqu'un de roux. Il ne devait pas bien dormir depuis l'assassinat.

« Toi non plus, tu n'as pas faim ? Ou alors c'est ma nourriture qui ne te plait guerre ? » Lui demanda-t-il quand il vit qu'elle se contentait de le fixer avec ses yeux de chats mordorés, sans toucher à son assiette. Tomoe remua la queue sans bouger pour autant. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de sympathiser avec l'ennemi. Elle allait juste attendre simplement qu'il s'endorme et le tuer sans ménagement. Qu'importe les tourments que le jeune homme éprouvait, elle n'en avait que faire. Qu'importe sa gentillesse à son égard, qu'importe la sincérité limpide de son regard, qu'importe s'il semblait la comprendre sans même lui parler. Qu'importe, puisqu'il était celui qui lui avait volé Akira. Et rien ni personne ne pourra jamais égaler la gentillesse d'Akira. Personne.

Quand elle le vit se lever, elle comprit. Elle comprit qu'il allait lui préparer autre chose à manger. Elle ne pouvait pas le supporter.

Elle finit son assiette en quatrième vitesse.

Un peu plus tard dans la journée, il faisait quasiment nuit, et Tomoe attendait avec impatience que le jeune rouquin se mette au lit. Mais, rien à faire, il restait là, impassible, son beau regard vide, en train de fixer les flammes mourantes du foyer. Quand elle vint à sa rencontre, il sourit tristement et lui gratta le haut de la tête affectueusement. Quelle ironie, sa future victime semblait l'apprécier fortement.

« Petit neko, je crois que je commence à t'apprécier. » Fit-il, encore une fois répondant aux questions que Tomoe se posait silencieusement, comme s'il arrivait à lire dans ses pensées. « Tu as un nom ? Oh bien sûr, tu ne me le diras jamais…comment est-ce que je pourrais… » Il sortit sa vieille toupie en bois de sa veste et la fit tourner devant lui un instant, fixant la forme tournante et non plus les flammes virevoltantes. « Koma. Ça te va ? » Lui demanda-t-il tout à coup, comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'elle lui réponde.

Koma ? Une toupie ? Pourquoi pas après tout, si ça lui faisait plaisir. Elle pouvait bien accéder à sa dernière requête, puisqu'elle le tuerait cette nuit.

« Tu dois te demander pourquoi petit chat, je veux dire Koma…cette toupie est tout ce qui me reste de mon enfance. J'étais un jeune garçon perdu, la guerre m'a pris ma famille, mes amis, ma maison, mon innocence…Quand je t'ai vu dans ce bar, j'ai vu en toi le petit garçon que j'étais avant que mon maître ne s'occupe de moi. Je n'ai pas pu résister à l'envie de te prendre sous mon aile, comme il l'avait fait avec moi. Excuse-moi, c'était vraiment égoïste de ma part. Tu peux rester ici autant que tu veux, mais si tu veux partir je ne te retiendrai pas. »

Peu après ces paroles, Tomoe vit les paupières du jeune rouquin lentement se fermer et plonger Kenshin dans un profond sommeil.

Elle s'approcha de son cou, les griffes toutes dehors, caressant la grosse veine pulsatile qui remontait jusqu'à son menton.

Elle ferma les yeux un moment et leva sa patte.

Depuis quand recueillir un chat perdu était un acte d'égoïsme ?

Le lendemain matin, Tomoe était toujours là. Assise, devant le corps de Kenshin, allongé sur son futon, recouvert d'une couverture blanche.

Quand il ouvrit les yeux, elle vit de suite la confusion s'installer en lui : quoi de plus normal, on se s'endort pas contre le mur et se réveille allongé dans un lit sans se poser quelques questions. Tomoe avait pris sa forme humaine pendant son sommeil pour l'installer plus confortablement.

Finalement, elle avait changé d'avis. Elle ne le tuerait pas ce soir. Après tout, elle n'avait pas encore découvert pourquoi ce garçon la cherchait. Quelle belle excuse cela lui faisait…

Elle voulait comprendre pourquoi un homme tel que lui, avec un cœur aussi pur pouvait avoir tué son Akira, sans ménagement.

C'est ainsi que quelques mois plus tard, Tomoe était toujours en train de loger sous le toit de Kenshin Himura. C'est ainsi que sa volonté sans faille de le punir pour la mort d'Akira son bien aimé s'amenuisa. C'est ainsi qu'au bout d'une bataille sans merci entre son cœur et sa raison, elle capitula. C'est ainsi que Yukishiro Tomoe tomba amoureuse de Battôsai l'assassin.

* * *

_Sur les hautes plaines des contrées de Choshu, une légende courrait._

_Celle de Yukishiro Tomoe, une sorcière maléfique, déchirée entre deux hommes._

_Certains disaient que ce n'était que justice, une vengeance de sa sœur ainée pour l'avoir séparée de son amour éternel._

_La légende ne dit pas ce qu'il advint de la jeune femme une fois le dilemme apparu._

_Après tout, plus personne ne croit en ces légendes aujourd'hui._

* * *

Après plusieurs mois de vie commune, Tomoe avait appris à connaitre son maître par cœur. Elle savait tous ce ses faiblesses, mais surtout de la force de son cœur. C'est cette force, qui l'avait touchée, émue, depuis le premier jour, qui l'empêchait de mettre son plan à l'exécution. Pourtant, elle ne l'avait pas totalement abandonné : le souvenir d'Akira était encore trop présent à son cœur, trop douloureux, son sourire chaleureux n'avait aucun égal, pas même celui de Kenshin lorsqu'il lui caressait doucement son pelage noir de nuit.

Alors, Tomoe était là, assise sur la clôture qui entourait leur maison – SA maison, elle rectifia – sous sa forme humaine, immobile. Elle ne pouvait pas bouger. Elle ne pouvait pas reculer et oublier la vengeance d'Akira, comme elle ne pouvait pas faire ce pas en avant qui mettrait fin aux jours de son deuxième amour. Elle était prisonnière de son propre cœur.

Soudain, le frémissement des feuilles suivi d'un croassement lui fit lever la tête : un corbeau noir était perché sur les branches du vieil arbre en face d'elle et la regardait d'un œil mauvais. Tomoe reconnut immédiatement son frère cadet : Enishi. En y réfléchissant un instant, cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle n'était pas rentré à la maison, ni même envoyé une simple lettre. Le temps passait si vite en présence du jeune samouraï…

Aussi ironique que cela puisse paraitre, Kenshin avait entreprit de rechercher la sorcière de lui-même, et Tomoe avait décidé de l'accompagner. D'ordinaire bavard avec le chat, le jeune samouraï ne dit pourtant pas un mot de ses intentions envers la sorcière, ce qui déstabilisait profondément Tomoe. Lui qui était si ouvert d'habitude avec elle…Elle en éprouvait presque une sorte de tristesse, d'amertume, comme si au final il ne lui faisait pas totalement confiance.

Pourtant, leur relation, si elle pouvait appeler ça comme ça, avait évolué comme jamais elle ne l'aurait pensé.

Tout commença le jour où il lui acheta un collier avec un petit grelot. Tomoe détestait ce grelot, aussitôt elle décida de l'enlever, mais Kenshin s'obstinait à lui remettre jour après jour. « J'aime savoir quand tu es là. » Lui avait-il dit alors, au bout d'une semaine de lutte. Avec ce sourire et ces yeux…ces yeux…elle aurait dû lui arracher quand elle en avait encore la force. Pourquoi la regardait-il avec autant de tendresse, alors qu'elle n'avait qu'une seule envie : le tuer. Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle continuait à se dire, sans se rendre compte que déjà, elle se mentait à elle-même.

« Je me souviens, cela faisait à peine une semaine que j'étais arrivé chez mon maître, et un beau jour je me suis retrouvé piégé dans une avalanche. J'ai finalement réussi à rentrer quelques jours plus tard, affamé et complétement congelé. J'ai cru que mon maître allait me passer un savon, mais, il n'a absolument rien laissé paraître. Il m'a servi à boire, à manger, une couverture chaude et puis le lendemain, l'entrainement avait repris, comme à son habitude. Je croyais que rien n'avait changé, mais… » Il s'arrêta un instant, et Tomoe put voir sur son visage un sourire se former, un beau sourire, un sourire de bonheur. Elle ne se souvenait pas l'avoir vu aussi heureux depuis qu'elle avait atterrie chez lui. Il reprit quelques secondes plus tard. « En rentrant ce jour-là, j'ai pu voir qu'il avait mis une porte devant la grotte. Au début, je n'avais pas compris son utilité : personne n'osait s'approcher de la montagne, l'arpenter était bien trop dangereuse. Puis lorsque que j'ai ouverte, j'ai entendu le scintillement d'un fûrin**. **A peine eussè-je passé le palier de la porte que mon maître était là devant moi. Il me regarda un instant puis repartit vaquer à ses occupations. Ce jour-là, j'ai compris qu'en fait, il avait beau ne rien montrer, mais il s'était inquiété pour moi. Le fûrin à la porte, c'était un moyen de savoir si j'étais rentré ou non. Et maintenant… » Il s'arrêta une nouvelle fois en prenant le petit grelot entre son pouce et son index. « Maintenant je comprends encore mieux ce qu'il pouvait ressentir. Il voulait juste se sentir rassuré. »

Tomoe ne jeta plus jamais son grelot.

Elle se demanda néanmoins quel genre de maître Kenshin avait pu avoir.

« Parfois, je me demande pourquoi je te parle autant. Après tout, tu n'es qu'un chat. Ne me lance pas ce regard Koma, je ne disais pas ça pour te dévaloriser, mais tu ne peux pas me comprendre, ni même me répondre. Quoi que, parfois, j'ai vraiment l'impression que tu comprends tout ce que je dis…que tu me comprends…même sans que je ne parle… »

Tomoe avait exactement la même impression.

Un beau matin, la cicatrice de Kenshin se rouvrit. Tomoe regardait son sang s'écouler sur le sol, avec une grande satisfaction, mêlée d'une grande tristesse. Le sortilège le faisait souffrir, et, maintenant qu'elle connaissait mieux Kenshin, elle n'aimait pas ça. Elle ressentait de la culpabilité : envers Kenshin qu'elle faisait souffrir et envers Akira, pour ressentir quelque chose, aussi infime que cela puisse être, pour un autre homme. Il fallait que cela cesse. Cela faisait plus d'un mois qu'elle était là, qu'elle le regardait vivre, qu'elle se laissait vivre à ses côtés, qu'elle le laissait vivre malgré ce qu'il avait fait, il fallait que cela cesse.

Ce soir, elle le tuerait. Ce soir ou jamais.

Elle n'aurait plus la force de le faire si elle attendait davantage.

Tout au long de sa dernière journée, Kenshin semblait encore plus morose que d'ordinaire, ce qui n'était pas peu dire. Il se touchait mécaniquement sa cicatrice, regardait dans le vide, sans bouger, assit près de la porte d'entrée. Il n'était même pas allé dehors, voir l'état de son potager. Chose qui était plus qu'inhabituelle, remarqua Tomoe.

Alors, sans savoir vraiment pourquoi, elle vint se blottir contre les jambes de son maître. Celui-ci la caressa sans même la regarder, puis s'arrêter promptement. Il n'avait pas envie de jouer aujourd'hui non plus.

Elle resta là, collée contre la chaleur de son corps, essayant de le faire réagir. Elle pourrait prendre sa forme humain, oh, elle pourrait, cela le ferait sans doute bondir, mais pas avant de savoir ce qu'il lui voulait, non ça elle ne le pouvait pas. Elle décida plutôt de lui mordiller les doigts, juste un peu, pour lui montrer qu'elle était là. Qu'elle s'inquiétait. Qu'elle attendait que le grelot de Kenshin résonne à nouveau dans la maison. Une dernière fois, avant…

Ce n'est au coucher du soleil que le samouraï se mit à bouger, enfin. Tomoe s'était depuis longtemps endormie et fut réveillé par le soudain changement de position. Kenshin la regarda alors qu'elle s'étirait gracieusement. Son regard d'habitude rempli de tendresse était triste et vide comme la mort.

« Cela va faire un mois qu'il est mort. Pourtant, je ressens encore son regard sur moi. Son regard apeuré, comme s'il me supplié de l'épargner. »

Tomoe se raidit un instant. Se pourrait-il…

« Il était si jeune, il semblait si naïf, il était si chétif, un simple novice. » Continua Kenshin en tremblant. Tomoe ne bougeait toujours pas d'un pouce. « Je n'aurai pas du hésiter, comme pour les autres j'aurai du le détruire sans broncher, il était du mauvais côté, il n'était pas de mon côté, fin de l'histoire. » Ses oreilles pointues se tendirent un instant. Il n'aurait pas dû hésiter ? Il avait hésité ? Hésité à tuer Akira ? Du mauvais côté ?

« Mais au fond, est-ce vraiment si simple ? Y'a-t-il un bon ou un mauvais côté ? Je me suis toujours dis cela pour quelques part justifier le fait de prendre des vies humains, pour en protéger d'autres, mais cet homme…cet homme…j'ai vraiment l'impression de l'avoir tué pour rien. Tous les autres gardes du corps autour du dojo avaient le même regard, un regard d'assassins comme le mien, mais lui…il avait juste peur. Il n'avait pas envie d'être là. Il n'aurait jamais dû être le garde du corps de Jube Shigekura. Ce n'était pas sa place.

J'ai tué un homme pour rien… »

Tous deux restèrent silencieux pendant un moment avant que Kenshin n'ouvre la porte et n'aille faire un tour dehors.

Les pensées de Tomoe se bousculèrent dans sa tête. Elle se rappelait de sa dernière conversation avec Akira.

Pour leur mariage, Tomoe voulait que tout soit parfait. Sa famille n'avait pas de soucis d'argent, mais Akira tenait vraiment à lui offrir ce cadeau. Elle savait qu'il lui manquerait de l'argent pour tout payer, mais il l'avait rassurée, avec son sourire si gentil, si bienveillant, qu'il avait trouvé un travail de courte durée qui lui rapporterait assez pour la combler le reste de leurs jours.

En effet, le travail fut de courte durée. On lui amena son cadavre le surlendemain.

S'il avait su que seul ce sourire aurait suffi à la rendre heureuse, à tout jamais, si seulement elle n'avait pas autant insisté pour avoir une belle cérémonie…si seulement…

Le soir même, alors qu'elle leva sa patte pour la deuxième fois pour trancher la gorge de Kenshin, alors que celui-ci fut endormi, elle hésita une deuxième fois. Elle sentit ses yeux bruler, avant qu'une larme de viennent mourir sur la joue de Kenshin, traverser la rainure de sa cicatrice et terminer sans le creux de son cou, où elle prévoyait d'abattre sa vengeance. Kenshin fronça les sourcils et elle crut un instant qu'il allait se réveiller, mais il n'en fut pas ainsi.

Comment pouvait-elle lui en vouloir alors qu'elle était la cause première de la mort de son fiancé ? Comment pouvait-elle vouloir le tuer alors qu'il avait porté à lui seul toute la culpabilité de cet acte ? Comment pouvait-elle lui ôter la vie alors que maintenant elle pouvait ressentir ce qu'il avait enduré pendant ce long mois.

La colère.

La haine.

La culpabilité.

La honte.

Le dégout.

Envers soit même.

Tomoe pour la deuxième fois, abaissa sa patte sans porter de coup fatal. Elle se sentait si mal qu'elle ne pouvait pas réfléchir correctement de tout manière, elle verrait plus tard ce qu'elle ferait de ces nouvelles informations.

Elle se sentait si mal, et pourtant, blottie contre la chaleur du corps endormi de Kenshin, elle se sentait si bien…

Et deux mois plus tard elle se trouvait là, sur la clôture, toujours indécise, quand son frère fit son apparition. Le corbeau s'approcha d'elle et, quand il vit que personne ne venait de la maison, prit son apparence humaine. C'était un jeune garçon, pas plus de dix ans, avec de courts cheveux noirs. Ses vêtements étaient tous tachés de boue, il semblait avoir voyagé pendant un long moment.

« Tu n'étais pas facile à trouver cette fois ci, ma sœur. » lui dit-il d'un ton presque amer. Tomoe ne broncha pas. Elle garda son visage inexpressif, ses grands yeux profonds couleur ébène et ses longs cheveux encadrant son visage, lui donnait un air presque sévère, mais terriblement envoutant. Elle aimait son frère énormément et était très heureuse de le revoir, mais elle ne pouvait pas trouver la force de sourire, pas maintenant.

« Tu devrais rentrer. » Continua Enishi. « Il ne faut pas rester près de cet homme, c'est ce que père à dit. C'est un envoyé du dragon. »

« Du dragon dis-tu ? » Répéta Tomoe sous le choc. Ce maudit Hiko Seijuro…encore une fois, venait mettre son nez dans les affaires de sa famille.

« Regarde son sabre avec attention, tu verras par toi-même. Je crois qu'il approche, nous nous reverrons bientôt je l'espère, rentre vite à la maison. »

Enishi se pressa de reprendre sa forme animale et sa sœur fit de même. Juste à temps, elle entendit Kenshin prononcer son nom avec qui ouvrait la porte de l'entrée. Tomoe se dépêcha de revenir à l'intérieur, faisant sonner son grelot à chaque petit pas que le chat faisait.

Elle profita encore une fois du sommeil de Kenshin pour examiner son sabre, son précieux sabre, qu'il tenait toujours à la main. Elle se souvenait maintenant qu'il lui avait dit un beau jour, que c'était un cadeau de son maître, la chose la plus précieuse qu'il possédait à présent. Elle n'avait jamais voulu y prêter attention, le souvenir de la mort d'Akira trop présent l'empêcher de regarder en face l'arme qui avait précipité son trépas. Il n'y avait aucun doute : c'était bien l'arme d'Hiko Seijuro, l'arme que sa propre sœur ainée lui avait donné alors qu'ils étaient fou amoureux. Ce jeune samouraï était donc le disciple de ce vieil Hiko…et…il voulait certainement retrouver sa forme humaine…en envoyant Kenshin pour la rencontrer.

Enishi avait raison, elle ne pouvait pas rester ici.

La comédie avait assez duré.

Elle quitta sa forme animale pour la dernière fois, et se pencha doucement, sans le réveiller, vers la silhouette endormie de Kenshin, et déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres, témoignant son amour pour l'assassin de son fiancé.

Quand Kenshin se réveilla, il fut submergé par un sentiment de bien-être, et aussitôt, devant le silence assourdissant de la maison, par un profond sentiment de solitude.

Koma avait à jamais disparu.

* * *

_Sur les hautes plaines des contrées de Choshu, une légende courrait._

_Cette légende parle de la dernière apparition de la légendaire sorcière maléfique._

_On dit qu'elle fut tuée par une autre figure légendaire de la région, Hitokiri Battôsai._

_Selon la légende, la sorcière disparue dans les abîmes de l'Enfer._

_Mais la légende ne dit pas pourquoi Battôsai l'invincible ne foula plus jamais les hautes plaines de la contrée de Choshu._

_On dit que, le jeune frère de la sorcière fut si triste qu'il tua le jeune samouraï pour atténuer sa peine._

_Mais, après tout, qui croit encore en ces légendes ?_

* * *

Tomoe marchait vers sa ville natale, vers sa maison, vers sa chambre. Sans un bruit, elle pénétra à l'intérieur de sa pièce plongée dans l'obscurité et ouvrit un tiroir. Dans un fond secret, elle prit la barrette qu'Akira lui avait offerte juste avant son départ. Elle la regarda avec amertume avant de la serrer fort contre sa paume. Elle se rendit ensuite dans la chambre de son frère cadet et le regarda dormir un instant.

Elle sourit tristement avant de quitter sa maison pour de bon.

Elle se rendait dans un étang sacré de la famille Yukishiro.

Tomoe était une des plus grandes sorcières que sa famille aient jamais connu, aussi avait-elle appris bon nombre de sortilèges de magie noire, utilisés par ces ancêtres, pour parler avec les morts.

Et cette nuit-là, Tomoe avait grandement besoin des conseils de quelqu'un.

C'est alors qu'en enfreignant toutes les règles que sa famille avait mise en place durant les siècles précédents qu'elle invoqua l'âme d'Akira, en sacrifiant son honneur et ce bijou qui lui avait servi de cadeau d'adieu. Elle serait probablement bannie de la famille après un tel geste, mais qu'importe, cela n'avait plus d'importance à présent.

La silhouette d'Akira apparut, tel un nuage de fumée, devant elle, flottant sur l'étang. Il était toujours le même : le même sourire, le même visage calme et accueillant, son regard plus d'amour pour elle. Rien n'avait changé chez lui, si ce n'est l'entaille rouge qui lui traversait le torse de part en part et le filet de sang rouge qui s'écoulait le long de ses lèvres bleutées.

A l'époque elle aurait maudit l'homme capable d'une telle atrocité, mais ayant appris à connaitre Kenshin et à l'aimer pour l'homme qu'il était, cette vision d'horreur ne fit que la pousser d'avantage à commettre son geste.

Elle n'eut pas besoin de lui demander conseil. Elle le savait. Il la connaissait par cœur. Et il savait mieux que personne comment la réconforter sans prononcer une seule parole. Ce soir-là, des larmes s'écoulèrent le long des joues de Tomoe. Mais ce ne furent pas des larmes de tristesse. Pour la première fois depuis la mort d'Akira, elle pleurait de joie.

Dans sa grande bonté, il avait pardonné à Kenshin son acte atroce.

Et il avait aussi pardonné à Tomoe de l'avoir aimé.

Kenshin arpentait les routes de la vallée à la recherche de son chat. Il le savait, cette obsession quasi malsaine pour un petit animal ne lui ressemblait guerre, mais sans vraiment savoir comment ni pourquoi, Kenshin s'était attaché immédiatement a ce chat. C'était devenu son amie, sa confidente – il avait pu constater qu'en effet c'était une chatte et non pas un chat comme il le pensait au début – et la vie avec elle était quelque part moins difficile à traverser.

Alors qu'il se trouvait seul sur une route bien dégagée qu'une femme apparue devant dans un nuage de fumée.

C'était une grande femme, brune, les yeux noirs comme les ténèbres, la peau blanche comme de la porcelaine, plus âgée que lui. Elle portait un Kimono blanc et une écharpe violette. Son regard l'envouta au premier coup d'œil. Kenshin ne sut jamais pourquoi, peut-être à cause de l'apparition soudaine ou de la forte odeur de fleur de prunier, peut être bien même à cause de la fulgurante beauté de son interlocutrice, mais il fut comme hypnotisé pendant quelques instants avant de pouvoir reprendre le contrôle de son corps.

Il agrippa instinctivement la garde de son sabre avec sa main droite et se tint prêt au combat. Il avait le sentiment que cette femme, aussi belle soit-elle, n'était pas son alliée.

« Allons donc, c'est toi, le jeune sot qui me cherche depuis plusieurs mois ? » Fit la femme imperturbable. Alors, c'était donc elle, la sorcière maudite. Elle avait dû mettre au point un sortilège pour ensorceler les hommes qui osaient poser le regard sur elle, se dit Kenshin, au vu des effets fulgurants que cette apparition avait eu sur lui. Il détourna automatiquement son regard pour ne plus en ressentir les effets.

« Je viens de la part de mon maître, Hiko Seijuro. Je viens vous demander de le libérer du sort odieux que vous lui avez lancé. »

« Oh ! Il veut récupérer ce qu'il m'a donné avec un tel enthousiaste en échange de ma sœur…il savait pourtant le prix à payer pour aimer une sorcière de la famille des Yukishiro ! Surtout Natsu ma soeur ainée ! » Lui répondit-elle avec véhémence.

« Je n'ai rien de personnel contre vous, sorcière, mais pour le bien de mon maître, je vais devoir récupérer son bien, de gré ou de force ! »

Kenshin se jeta tel un fauve sur la pauvre sorcière, qui évita son attaque facilement en disparaissant dans un brouillard de fumée. Il réessaya encore et encore, malgré les techniques ultimes de l'école Hiten Mitsurugi Ryû, mais comment atteindre un ennemi qui se dématérialise instantanément ?

C'est alors que la sorcière apparue en haut d'un arbre en face du samouraï épuisé.

« Tu serais prêt à tout pour rendre ce service à ton maître ? » Lui demanda la sorcière.

Kenshin se permit de regarder une nouvelle fois son interlocutrice dans les yeux. Il ne pouvait distinguer qui de la jeune femme ou des rayons du soleil l'éblouissaient le plus. Si sa grande sœur était ne serait-ce qu'un tiers aussi belle que la sorcière, nul doute que son maître eut tout tenté pour l'aimer librement.

Il prit la peine de lui répondre quand il vit que la sorcière attendait patiemment une intervention de sa part.

« Sorcière, je ne sais pas quelle est l'objet de la rancune entre vous, mais mon maître est un homme bon, qui a veillé sur moi, moi qui n'était qu'un gamin errant sans but perdu dans les montagnes, je serai mort sans lui, et son amour à mon égard a su renforcer mon cœur et mes convictions. Il n'y a rien que je ne ferai pour lui. » Lui répondit-il en tout sincérité. Il aimait vraiment Hiko, aussi dur qu'il ait pu être envers lui, la chaleur de sa bienveillance n'avait jamais échappé au jeune garçon qu'il était, dragon ou pas.

Il vit la sorcière sourire un bref instant. Elle était encore plus belle quand elle souriait.

« Bien, voici mon marché. Reviens demain, ici même à la même heure. Tu trouveras un coffret avec l'objet que désire ton maître. Tu devras lui transmettre sans jamais l'ouvrir, ni le secouer : c'est un objet très fragile qui disparait aux rayons du soleil. J'accepterai de te donner ce coffre à une seule condition : que tu acceptes de m'appartenir pour le restant de tes jours. »

Kenshin ne put s'empêcher de tomber des nues face à cette déclaration. Esclave ? De cette sorcière ? De cette belle et ravissante créature ? Il resta sans voix pour le reste de la journée.

« Je te laisse la journée pour réfléchir. Si demain tu viens au point de rendez-vous, je considèrerai que tu acceptes ma proposition. Mais, prend garde ! Si par malheur tu oses te défiler, je te ferai souffrir, toi et ton maître, comme tu n'as jamais souffert.»

Elle disparut dans un nuage de fumée après avoir prononcé ses dernières paroles.

Le lendemain, Kenshin se présenta à l'heure au point de rendez-vous. La sorcière était là, le coffre à ses pieds, un petit couteau dans sa main.

« Acceptes-tu mon offre, jeune samouraï ? » Lui demanda-t-elle solennellement.

Kenshin acquiesça sans prononcer parole.

« Merveilleux. » Répondit la sorcière stoïquement. Si elle avait éprouvé ne serait-ce qu'une once de satisfaction à l'annonce de la sentence, elle n'en avait rien laissé transparaitre. Non pas que Kenshin attendait quoique ce soit de sa nouvelle maîtresse, mais il avait espéré que de faire de lui son esclave jusqu'à sa mort avait une signification pour elle.

« Pour conclure notre pacte, j'ai besoin d'un peu de ton sang. Approche. »

La sorcière prit le coffre qu'elle maintenait immobile à ses pieds d'une main et de l'autre, brandit son petit couteau. Doucement, sur la joue déjà mutilée de Kenshin, elle dessina un trait horizontal, finissant d'achever ainsi une magnifique croix rouge écarlate. Elle récupéra la goutte de sang qui s'écoulait le long de sa petite lame et le fit tomber sur le coffre.

Puis, tel un mirage, la sorcière, resplendissante de son sourire, glissa le coffre entre ses mains avant de se volatiliser dans les airs, comme un nuage qui aurait été balayé par le vent, enveloppant Kenshin d'une douce sensation de bien-être. Il regarda le coffre un moment, et se souvint des instructions sur la sorcière lui avait donné. Ne pas l'ouvrir, ne pas le secouer. Il tiendrait parole. Kenshin avait toujours été un homme droit.

C'est ainsi que le périple de Battôsai s'acheva. Et que la renaissance du magnifique Hiko Seijuro pouvait commencer.

Après un long mois de périple, Kenshin rentrait enfin chez lui. Il n'avait pas ouvert le coffre, ni ne l'avait secoué, comme le demandait sa nouvelle maîtresse. Le vieux dragon se réveilla doucement lorsqu'une odeur alléchante vint lui titiller ses longues moustaches. Enfin ! Il était revenu.

Kenshin déposa le coffre devant la tête du vieux dragon. L'animal légendaire ne prit pas la peine de l'ouvrir et le goba d'un seul coup, l'avalant bruyamment.

Le dragon se mit alors à étinceler de mille couleurs différentes, prenant peu à peu forme humaine : celle d'un homme d'âge mur, extrêmement bien bâti, aux longs cheveux longs et noirs tout comme la sorcière qui lui avait infligé ce sortilège. Sa cape flamboyante flottait derrière son dos alors que le vent soufflait en rafale, comme pour approuver cette résurrection. Hiko Seijuro mit sa main sur son cœur, le sentant battre à nouveau, et, chose qu'il n'aurait jamais penser faire un jour, prit son jeune élève dans ses bras.

« Bien joué, Baka Deshi » lui dit-il en lui tapotant affectueusement l'épaule. « Je n'aurai jamais cru que tu puisses venir à bout aussi vite de cette sorcière. Le combat a dû être féroce et pourtant je ne vois aucune blessure, si ce n'est cette cicatrice en forme de croix faite avec de sa magie. »

« Quelle magie ? Quel combat ? Maître, je ne comprends pas ce que vous dites. Je dois retourner chez cette sorcière pour-»

« Allons Kenshin, ne fait pas l'idiot, comment aurais-tu pu me ramener son cœur sans la tuer ? » le coupa Hiko.

« Son cœur ? » répéta Kenshin stupéfait.

* * *

_Sur les hautes plaines des contrées de Choshu, une légendaire courrait._

_Celle d'un dragon vaniteux qui refusait de mourir.  
Il mangeait alors le cœur de jeunes filles pures pour se maintenir en vie, en revêtant forme humaine pour les duper le temps d'une nuit._

_Haït de tous, ce dragon fut chassé des terres des hommes et dut se réfugier dans les montagnes._

_Otou-san, est ce que toutes ses légendes sont vraies ? Ou alors est-ce juste des histoires que tu me racontes le soir pour que je m'endorme ?_

* * *

« Evidement ! » répondit Hiko en souriant victorieusement. « Cette harpie m'a pris ce que j'avais de plus précieux : mon cœur, rempli de mes sentiments pour Natsu ma bien aimée, et m'a transformé en dragon pour se venger de lui avoir pris sa précieuse sœur. Etant une vieille sorcière, elle avait besoin d'un nouveau cœur pour continuer à vivre. Maintenant qu'elle n'est plus de ce monde je vais pouvoir… »

Mais Kenshin n'écoutait plus ce que lui disait son maître. Il ne comprenait plus rien. Morte ? La sorcière, alors qu'elle lui avait demandé de devenir son esclave ? Alors pourquoi ce sourire ? Pourquoi ce sentiment de bien-être quand elle l'avait enveloppé de son aura bienfaisante ? Pourquoi cette odeur de fleur de prunier ne quittait plus son esprit…

Il fut interrompu par des bruits inquiétant venant de son maître. Il était vraisemblablement en train de s'étouffer. Kenshin aida son maître en lui appuyant sur le vente, et une petite boule dorée fut expulser de sa bouche.

_Driii Driii_

Le petit grelot tomba sur la neige et roula jusqu'aux plus proche sapins. Hiko remercia rapidement son disciple avant de ramasser le petit objet qui avait failli causer sa mort.

« Un simple petit grelot…je me demande comment il a pu arriver là… » Hiko le prit dans la main et se prépara à le jeter quand Kenshin l'en empêcha.

Quand il vit la fureur et les larmes dans les yeux dorés de son disciple, Hiko jura que son nouveau cœur s'arrêta de battre un instant.

Kenshin prit le grelot dans sa main. Le même grelot qu'il avait donné à ce petit chat sans importance qui se trouvait comme par hasard, au même endroit que lui, alors qu'il parlait de la sorcière.

Comme par magie, finalement, tout prenait sens : sa présence au bar, les regards assassins qu'ils sentaient dans son dos au début, les griffes qui caressaient doucement la peau de son cou le soir alors qu'elle le pensait endormi, les regards plein d'amertume quand il commençait à se confier, la manière bien à elle qu'elle avait de lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas seul, qu'elle était là pour lui, et qu'elle avait entendu son appel. Comme à chaque fois, il avait compris exactement ce à quoi elle pensait, où elle venait en venir, ce qu'elle voulait atteindre. Koma…la sorcière…

_« Que tu acceptes de m'appartenir pour le restant de tes jours._ »

Elle ne parlait pas d'esclavage, mais d'amour. La promesse d'un amour éternel s'il revenait au point de rendez-vous. Seulement à cette condition, elle accepterait de sacrifier son cœur pour lui.

Et sans le savoir, il avait été le déclencheur de sa déchéance.

Les chaudes larmes ruisselaient et tombaient comme des perles de nacres sur la neige. Jamais il ne pourrait se pardonner, jamais il ne pourrait vivre en sachant qu'il avait été le meurtrier de la femme qu'il aimait. Sa cicatrice se mit à saigner elle aussi. D'abord celle que la sorcière lui avait fait, puis, l'autre, plus ancienne, celle du jeune Akira. Les gouttes de sang tombèrent en synergie avec ses larmes, comme pour symboliser la peine de son cœur. Sa joue lui brulait terriblement, mais cela lui importait peu, il ne sentait déjà plus son corps tellement la douleur était intense.

« Comment…comment…elle s'appelait ? » Parvint à articuler Kenshin entre deux sanglots. Hiko s'accroupit et regarda son disciple avec toute la tendresse qu'un père pouvait donner à son fils. Il ne savait que trop bien la peine que le jeune homme traversait. Et rien ne pouvait atténuer cette peine.

« Tomoe…Yukishiro Tomoe, la sœur de Yukishiro Natsu, ma bien aimée. » lui répondit Hiko en soufflant tristesse.

Sa cicatrice le brula encore plus alors qu'il réalisa l'implacable vérité.

_« To…mo… »_

La voix du jeune homme qu'il avait tué, cet Akira, raisonnait dans sa tête.

« _Cette femme est maudite, tous ceux qui s'approchent d'elle finissent par périr, regarder ce qui est arrivé à son fiancé »_

Celle de sa gérante lorsqu'elle lui avait donné la maison où ils avaient passé sans le savoir les trois plus beaux mois de sa vie en compagnie de celle qui aurait marqué sa vie pour l'éternité.

_« Si ce n'est cette cicatrice en forme de croix faite avec sa magie. »_

En forme de croix. Pas uniquement ce trait horizontal qui avait complété la cicatrice d'Akira. Les deux lames avaient été souillées de la même magie noire.

C'était son fiancé.

Un cri raisonna dans la vallée, un cri de désespoir qui venait de la montagne. Un corbeau blanc se posa sur les branches du sapin, pour admirer la descente aux enfers de celui qui avait osé lui voler la personne qui lui était la plus chère à son cœur.

* * *

_Sur les hautes plaines des contrées de Choshu, une légende courrait._

_Celle d'un oiseau messager des dieux qui, lors d'une immense peine, perdit son beau plumage au couleur de la nuit pour en revêtir un nouveau, au couleur de la neige._

_Sa haine était si intense qu'il maudit l'homme responsable de son malheur et le transforma en dragon, qui ne pourrait jamais quitter la montagne dont il avait élu domicile._

_De son corps incandescent, il transforma le mont enneigé en un volcan, et une fois par an son cri de désespoir résonne dans la vallée, causant les irruptions, qui se produisent juste à côté de chez nous._

_Mais ce ne sont que des légendes, n'est-ce pas, Otou-san ?_

_Allons Kaoru-chan, pourquoi me poses-tu toutes ces questions ?_

* * *

Il avait donné sa toupie à Hiko, en souvenir du bon vieux temps. Sa décision était prise, il ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière. La douleur était trop grande.

Enishi, c'est comme cela qu'il s'appelait, était le dernier des enfants Yukishiro. Le petit frère de Tomoe serait son parfait bourreau.

Il lui laissa son arme et scella son âme à l'intérieur. Il sera la clé pour le délivrer de ce sortilège, mais il espérait qu'au fond, personne ne vienne le sauver, comme il avait sauvé son maître.

S'il avait été croyant, il aurait prié Dieu pour que personne ne l'entende, pour que personne ne le réveille, pour qu'il reste éternellement dans cet état de flottement, entre le coma et l'éveil, entre la vie et la mort, au plus près de Tomoe qu'il pouvait l'être. Mais Kenshin n'était pas croyant.

Son corps scintilla de mille couleurs avant de prendre la forme d'un dragon rouge. La chaleur qui se dégageait de ses écailles fit fondre la neige. Enishi grâce à ses pouvoirs, téléporta Hiko dans un endroit sûr avant que les flammes de Kenshin ne les consument tous les deux.

A l'abri de la lave, Hiko regardait impuissant le désastre qu'il avait causé. Jamais, il n'aurait pu imaginer qu'il transformerait ce jeune garçon au regard plein de tendresse en un homme au cœur brisé comme il l'avait été. Son cœur, qui avait appartenu à Tomoe lorsqu'elle avait connu Kenshin, se serrait dans sa poitrine, comme s'il pouvait ressentir la peine de la sorcière. Ce n'est certainement pas ce qu'elle avait voulu. Ce n'est vraiment pas ce qu'Hiko avait voulu.

« Tiens, prend le, il est à toi. » Fit Hiko en tendant son sabre vers ce garçon aux cheveux devenus blancs. Enishi était maintenant le maître de l'âme de Kenshin tant qu'il possèderait ce sabre. Il avait le même âge que Kenshin la première fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés. Mais ils étaient le jour et la nuit : il n'y avait aucune espèce de gentillesse dans le regard de ce jeune garçon. Uniquement…de la rage et de la haine.

« Je n'ai que faire d'un bibelot pareil ! » fit Enishi, en jetant le sabre dans le cours de la rivière.

« Non ! »

Hiko ne fut pas assez rapide pour rattraper le sabre. Il tomba lourdement dans le cours d'eau, rapide, et fut emporté au loin.

L'ancien dragon put entendre le rire maléfique et glacial du jeune sorcier avant qu'il ne disparaisse, le laissant seul et désemparé. S'il avait su…il se serait contenté d'élever Kenshin comme son fils, sans se soucier de sa vengeance. Ils auraient pu être tellement heureux ainsi…si seulement…

« Si seulement je t'avais écouté, Natsu. Je savais notre amour impossible, mais je t'ai convaincu du contraire. Maintenant tu reposes certes en paix, mais mon âme sera à jamais tourmenter et celle de Kenshin tout autant. Mon unique consolation, » dit-il à la tombe en face de lui en buvant une bouteille de saké. « C'est de savoir que maintenant ta sœur est là pour te tenir compagnie. » Il porta la main sur son cœur, qui accéléra subitement, comme pour confirmer ses dires. Il sourit tendrement. Il était finalement venu en paix avec sa vieille ennemie.

Hiko vida le reste de sa bouteille de saké sur la tombe de sa bien-aimée. Certes, il n'en restait pas beaucoup, mais Natus n'avait jamais été une grande buveuse.

« Je reviendrai demain. » Lui promit-il. Il prit sa cape, la jeta sur ses épaules, et s'en alla sans se retourner.

En partant, il jeta un coup d'œil près du fleuve, qui se jetait dans l'océan. Un jeune père et sa petite fille marchait le long de la rive. Les yeux bleus de la fillette semblait avoir trouvé une sorte de trésor au fond du fleuve, et son père semblait vouloir l'en empêcher, sans franc succès.

Hiko Seijuro détourna ses yeux de la scène, après tout, cela ne le regardait pas.

« Regarde, Otou-san ! Regarde ce que j'ai trouvé ! Il est beau n'est-ce pas ? »

« Kaoru-chan ! Lâche ce sabre ! C'est dangereux pour une jeune fille comme toi. Tu aurais pu te noyer… »

« Non ! 'Tou-san n'aura pas mon trésor ! C'est moi qui l'aie trouvé, c'est moi qui le garde ! Na na na ! Je serai une grande kendoka avec ce sabre ! »

* * *

_Sur les hautes plaines des contrées de Choshu, une légende courrait._

_Celle d'un homme qui aurait pris la forme d'un dragon par amour pour une femme._

_A la mort de sa bien-aimée, l'homme, inconsolable, retourna dans sa montagne où il prit sa forme actuelle, et les terres de Choshu n'en entendirent plus jamais parler._

_On raconte pourtant que, le jour de l'anniversaire de la mort de sa bien-aimée, on entend au loin des cris de désespoir, qui transpercent le ciel étoilé, et déchirent le cœur de ceux qui l'entendent._

_Aujourd'hui, plus personne ne croit aux légendes._

_Pourtant, un soir, une jeune fille aux yeux clairs qui avait trouvé un vieux sabre dans le lit du fleuve, eut le cœur déchiré par ce grondement de désespoir._

_Et vous, croyez-vous en ces légendes ?_

_**Fin**_

* * *

_A/N : QueeniePi à la recherche du fandom francophone de Rurouni Kenshin...première !_

_Sérieusement je me demande s'il y a des gens pour lire cette fic...(manifestez vous! j'aimerai vraiment faire connaissance de fans français pour changer.)_

_J'ai décidément un problème avec les shift+enter ça ne me les prend plus...j'en ai maaarre!_

_Etant une archi KenKao shippeuse, ceci est mon premier essai de Kenshin x Tomoe. J'espere que je n'ai pas trop fait de dégat et que j'ai pu vous montrer qu'on peut aimer Kaoru ET Tomoe en même temps._

_Pour ceux qui se posaient la question, Koma veut dire toupie en japonais, et les Furin sont les petits carillons qui font du bruit au vent, très répendu au japon._

_En esperant que ça vous ait plus. Si j'ai de bons écho je pourrais peut etre rajouter un chapitre voir deux..._

_QueeniePi_


End file.
